


Birthdays

by JazzGirl123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, belated birthday gift for a friend love you babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzGirl123/pseuds/JazzGirl123
Summary: Felix hated birthdays. Even his own.
But maybe they weren't all bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [recklesssketches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklesssketches/gifts).



> I didn’t know it was recklesssketches' birthday and as soon as I found out, it was almost 11 pm but I had to write this (what is plot). It’s one am, I’m late, but I wish you a very happy birthday, bab. 
> 
> I’m very sorry if this is sloppy...

Once when Felix was ten, he had received an invitation to his classmate Cerise’s birthday party. It was an extremely big deal, considering Cerise was the most popular girl in his grade. 

He had been excited; he had never been invited to a party before. Emilie had laughed and helped him get dressed because he was going to go in a full-on suit if she didn’t do something. Their mother Veronica had kept taking pictures and her husband Stanley kept saying how similar they looked.

Honestly, you’d think it was his first dance or something.

When he arrived at the building, he insisted his parents leave because he was ten and nothing was more embarrassing than having your parents around, especially when cool kids were involved.

Of course, on the outside, Felix was as composed as ever but inside, a million butterflies were fluttering around in his belly. 

He held the perfectly wrapped present under his arm as he walked through the door, going to the clerk and telling her he was there for Cerise’s party. 

The clerk had blinked and glanced at her computer screen before she said there were no parties planned for that afternoon. A strange feeling settled in Felix’s stomach and suddenly those butterflies were shifting to something heavier as he asked her if she was sure.

He scrambled to find the invitation in his pocket even as the clerk confirmed what she had said. Her eyes filled with something pitiful as she realized what was going on. 

Felix excelled in language arts; he could read just fine, and the date on the invitation was correct. 

The clerk glanced out the window. “Do you want me to call your parents, honey?”

Felix stared down at his shoes. They were a nice brand; his father had bought them just for this occasion, no matter how much Felix had insisted his old pair was fine. 

They ended up worn out and muddy by the time he had walked home, resulting in his mother gasping in shock. He didn’t cry, didn’t talk, not until he was wrapped up in his sister’s arm, the present, still perfectly wrapped, falling to the ground.

He hated birthdays.

.

Felix sighed as he closed his locker, dropping the plastic baggy of cookies into his bag. He really should thank Bridgette one of these days for always leaving them for him. 

Although...he had no idea how she got them into his locker in the first place. 

Best not to ask.

“Oh, hey, Felix!”

The blond closed his eyes and sighed softly before he turned around, giving Cerise Woods a blank look.

“Miss Woods,” he said. “May I help you?”

Cerise smiled sweetly. “Don’t you have something to say to me?” She flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder. “It’s my birthday today, you know. Don’t you remember?”

The corner of his mouth twitched up. “I see. Well. Don’t eat too much cake; you and I both know it’s bad for your skin, and the cheerleaders may kick you out for breaking out as badly as you did three years ago. Don’t you remember?”

Felix smirked, turning on his heel and walking away from his former classmate, who sputtered obscenities at his retreating back. 

“If Cerise wasn’t almost as bitter as Madeline, I might have thought that was too mean for even you, Felix,” said Bridgette, appearing next to him. 

At this point, Felix was far too used to his classmate popping out of nowhere to be surprised by her appearance; actually, he was just far too used to Bridgette.

“So, did Cerise do something to you?” She asked, her long legs matching his. “She always goes to talk to you on her birthday. What’s up with that?”

“Do you really think I would tell you, Bridgette?” He asked in return, glancing at her as they walked to their English literature class together. 

“Can’t blame a girl for trying,” said Bridgette, shrugging. 

“And we both know you try,” said Felix, earning a smile from the other girl. “Truth be told, I’m not a fan of Cerise or her ‘fantabulous’ birthday parties. And if you ever tell anyone I said that horrid word, I will deny even knowing you.”

Bridgette laughed, and he ignored how his heart fluttered at the wonderful melody.

“I won’t say a word,” she promised. “Who’s going to believe me anyways?”

She hugged her books to her chest. “So...what do you do then? During her parties? Just...chill out at home?”

Felix hummed. “Usually. Sometimes I go out on walks during the night, just to get some fresh air.” Well, he sometimes went out on patrol with Ladybug. “But, yes, I normally relax at home.”

“Oh, I see.” Bridgette looked as if she was going to say something else when suddenly an arm was around her shoulders.

“Hey, Bri,” said Alec, beaming. “We on for our usual tonight?”

“Oh, Alec…” Bridgette blinked, face flushing as she looked at Felix. He rolled his eyes.

“Excuse me.”

Bridgette pressed her lips together as she watched him walk ahead and she looked back at Alec after a few seconds.

“What do you mean? Aren’t you going to Cerise’s party? You’re her and Madeline’s favorite guest, after all,” she remarked.

“Bridgette, be real. No way am I missing out on your birthday!” Alec gave her a curious look. “Unless you had other plans…?”

Bridgette smiled awkwardly, glancing in the direction Felix left in.

“No...not really.”

.

“Somehow it doesn’t surprise me there was an akuma,” said Chat Noir as he and Ladybug watched the butterfly fly away. “With a spoiled girl throwing an exclusive party, no doubt someone would be hurt enough to get Hawkmoth’s attention. From an overworked employee to someone shunned from the party.”

“Yeah, no doubt,” said Ladybug absently. “I hear Cerise - the birthday girl - throws the best parties though.”

“You’ve never gone?” Chat Noir raised an eyebrow as they glanced at the party from their spot on the roof. “I’m sure an invitation from one of her ‘fantabulous’ parties must have reached your hands once or twice. She invites people from all over the city, if they’re important enough.”

“And yet, she’s never extended one to us,” said Ladybug, shaking her head. “But no, I’ve never gone. It’s not like we’re friends, kitty.”

“Well, I suppose that’s a relief,” said Chat. “I can’t imagine having to deal with her on a regular basis; a complete nightmare.”

“Halloween is this month,” pointed out Ladybug. “The month of horrors.”

“Yes, but she wears her witch costume all year round,” replied Chat, making his partner snort. He smiled at her response. “So I suppose the month of horrors means nothing to her.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “Guess that’s true. Well...I made my friend go to that party so I don’t really have any plans tonight. Do you want to patrol?”

“I would like that,” said Chat. “Are you sure about your plans though?”

The polka-dotted heroine shrugged. “Yeah. I mean, I didn’t have anything to do but watch some foreign dramas with my mom and blow out the birthday cupcake she always makes for me-what?”

Ladybug stopped when she saw her partner’s look.

“It’s your birthday?” Chat had his eyes blown wide. “Why didn’t you say anything? Don’t you have plans with your friends or something?”

Ladybug glanced over at the party. “Mm, no...I try not to make a big deal out of my birthday.” She looked back at him. “I shouldn’t be saying anything, but Cerise and I actually go to the same school. If she found out we shared a birthday, she’d just make my life miserable. I usually don’t make a big fuss anyways.”

She sighed.

“Although this year was a bit different.”

Chat sat down on the ledge and she did the same.

“How so?” He asked.

“I - there’s this boy,” she began.

“Mm. Mister Perfect, I remember.”

Ladybug flushed. “Right. Well, I tried to ask him if he wanted to hang out today...but we got interrupted by my friend. And then I canceled the plans I made with my friend because I knew how much he wanted to go to the party. So...it’s just me and my mom.”

“Well, you have me until then,” said Chat after a few moments. “Mister Perfect’s missing out.”

Ladybug laughed. “I suppose you’d make a reasonable substitute, kitty. Why don’t we celebrate by racing each other? Bet you I can beat you to the Tower.”

“Just because you’re the birthday girl doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you, Spots,” warned Chat, grinning at her. “So don’t cry when you lose.”

“Ooh, sharp words for the one with bad luck,” teased Ladybug, tapping his nose before she leaped to her feet and shot off. “Later, kitty!”

“Wha - hey, Ladybug! No fair!”

.

Exactly two weeks later, Felix opened his locker, only to find it void of its usual cookies. Frowning, he looked behind some of his books, wondering if Bridgette had hid them there. She usually beat him to school so there was no way she was just late. And somehow she always put the cookies there even when she missed school, so he wondered…

Felix sighed as he switched out his books and closed his locker. Maybe she finally got tired of him? He wondered if she would keep baking them for him if he simply asked…

He turned to walk to class, only to come face to face with Bridgette herself. Surprised, he stepped back, only to meet the lockers. This somehow made her nervous and he noticed as she shifted anxiously that she seemed to be hiding something behind her back.

“Uh...hello, Bridgette,” he said. “Can I help you…?”

Bridgette’s cheeks filled with color and he wondered if she had ever actually been flustered around him. Never…

“I just - I wanted to say,” she stammered. “I know you don’t - ugh.” She took a deep breath and visibly tried to calm herself. “I know you probably don’t like making a big deal out of things, but...happy birthday, Felix.”

She pulled out from behind her a box adorned with silver wrapping, a neat green ribbon on top, and presented it to him, her cheeks still painted red.

Felix could only stare at it - and her - in surprise. For several long seconds, that’s all he could, actually, and that seemed to make things worse as Bridgette’s blush deepened.

“Sorry! Here,” she nearly shouted, shoving the box in his hands before she ran down the hall like Hawkmoth himself was on her tail.

Felix blinked, staring after her, the box heavy in his hands. He looked down at it, eyebrows furrowing.

“I don’t remember you ever mentioning your birthday to her,” muttered Plagg from his spot in his charge’s shirt pocket.

“I...didn’t,” muttered Felix.

.

A year ago, he would have rolled his eyes at the idea of ever being friends with Bridgette Cheng. The girl was too enthusiastic, too jumpy, too cheerful and loud, and she claimed to be in love with him for some strange reason. No way they would be friends.

And yet now, she was the only person who could speak to him and not receive a completely cold or harsh reply. His words weren’t warm, but they were never cold either; not anymore.

Maybe they weren’t friends; but they were getting there, and honestly, Felix didn’t mind. He had warmed up to the girl in the last year.

So much he was burning.

Upon opening the gift and seeing not only a rare, limited edition of his favorite book, but also an onslaught of baked goodies and sweets that had him nearly drooling, Felix realized one thing and one thing only:

He was in love with Bridgette Cheng.

Of course, her feelings were always very clear so starting a relationship wouldn’t be difficult, if he decided to make his feelings known. 

However, he was presented with a very large problem at the same time he came to this realization:

He was also in love with Ladybug.

Curse or not, he wanted to kiss her, and hold her, and let the world know he adored her.

But, of course, that couldn’t happen. Not with her Mister Perfect still in the picture. Not to mention her lack of feelings for him.

It was impossible; Bridgette was a good friend and he knew he had a chance with her.

Yet he was still conflicted; he needed time to think.

Maybe he needed fresh air. Yes, fresh air would be nice. A quick patrol over the city would help clear his head.

.

It did not help. 

The fresh air reminded him of Ladybug and their patrols - and oh, wow. There she was. Why was she out too? It wasn’t her night to patrol.

Oh, wait. It was. 

Shoot.

“Hey, kitty.” Ladybug landed next to him, looking worried. “You okay? It isn’t your night.”

“Yeah, I’m fine...just needed some air,” he said absently. “Don’t worry about an old alley cat like me, Spots.”

He looked at her.

“But you...look tired. Are _you_ okay?”

Ladybug flushed. “Yeah...yeah, I’m fine. I was just...I’ve been up late lately, working on something for, uh, Mister Perfect. It was his birthday today so…”

“You got him a gift.” Chat Noir clutched his chest. “And you didn’t get one for me? I’m wounded, my Lady.”

“Wait.” She peered at him. “No - it’s your birthday too?” She covered her mouth with her hands. “Oh, oh no. I would have gotten you something!”

Seeing her so guilty, Chat dropped his hands.

“I was just kidding,” he assured her. “You didn’t know; don’t worry about it.”

Ladybug didn’t look convinced. 

“It’s alright,” he insisted. “I don’t celebrate my birthday anyways; I don’t have anyone to celebrate it with.” Instantly, he cringed when he saw her expression. Wrong thing to say. Good going, Felix. “No, I - I did get a gift today, from a girl in my class. So it’s not like I - like I said, I don’t celebrate my birthday anyways.”

“But birthdays are a day about you; you should celebrate it somehow,” said Ladybug, sighing as she shook her head. “No matter how small, you should still celebrate yourself.” She stomped her foot. “I’m definitely getting you something.”

Chat shrugged. “It’s alright. You don’t need to, Ladybug.”

“No...no, I’ll...oh.” Ladybug seemed to freeze before she smiled. “I do have something to give you.”

He shook his head. “Ladybug, really-”

“No, it’s something you’ve wanted for a long time anyways,” said Ladybug, her expression suddenly more solemn. “Since the day we met actually.”

“Since the day we met? What are you talking about-mmph!”

He hadn’t even noticed when she strode over, grabbed him by the bell, and pulled him down, pressing her lips against his.

They didn’t move; didn’t breathe. 

Then suddenly he was pulling her to him and her hands were in his hair, and their mouths moved against each other with such a passion it seemed as if their whole lives depended on that kiss. She backed him into the wall and although their eyes were closed, they still saw stars; her mouth hot against his neck as she dragged the bell zipper down just enough; his claws gently raking her scalp and making her moan deliciously against his skin.

What seemed like hours was really seconds and they were brought back to reality far too soon when he moved his hand and his ring slipped off, the echo of it hitting the pavement loud enough to wake all of London.

Felix kept his eyes shut and he knew she did the same even as they froze. For just a bit longer, he wanted to keep things as they were. But at the same time...

“My Lady, I….” He swallowed. “I do...I do love you, and I know I’m not Mister Perfect but...would you give me a chance? And even if you say no, I’m still your partner; I’m still here for you, Spots.”

She laughed airily and she rested her head against his chest.

“Mister Perfect has nothing on my kitty,” she murmured. “Dating will be hard in the costume, you know. So maybe we should…”

His heart leapt. “You’re not suggesting…? Are you sure?”

She hummed. “I am.” There was a flash of light and suddenly the material of her clothes changed, shifting into something cotton. “On the count of three?”

Felix clutched the fabric of her shirt, making a noise of confirmation. Together, they counted.

“One.”

“Two.”

“ _Three_.”

.

.

.

.

.

“Felix?”

“Bridgette?”

.

Bridgette sighed as she leaned back against her boyfriend, closing the textbook and throwing it into the heap of other abandoned homework.

“No need to throw it; the book never did anything to you,” said Felix, still reading from his own textbook. 

“Yes, it did; it hurt my brain with all its boring info,” said Bridgette, pouting. “We all know the story of the Trojan Horse. Why do we have to write about it? Blah, blah, blah; the people of Troy accepted a gift that led to their demise, blah.”

Felix chuckled, closing his book.

“Well, I suppose that’s one way of summing it up,” he remarked. “That does remind me though; I do need to still give you a gift.”

“What? For what?” Bridgette furrowed her eyebrows, twisting around to look at him.

“Well, a late gift for your birthday, of course,” said Felix. “I didn’t get you anything. I didn’t even know it was your birthday.”

“Oh, but I didn’t tell you,” she said. “Not as Bridgette, anyways.”

“Yes, and I didn’t tell you mine as Felix but you still got me a gift,” he pointed out. “And you gave Chat quite the gift too. I can’t just let it slide by that I didn’t do anything for you.”

“Being with you is enough of a gift for me,” insisted Bridgette. “I love you, Felix, and you love me; that’s the greatest gift I could get.”

Felix sighed and kissed her hair. “You’re stubborn.”

“You love me.”

“I do.”

Felix wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and resting his chin on her head.

“You know, I used to hate birthdays.”

“Used to?”

Felix hummed. “There was this prank pulled by Cerise on her birthday when we were younger; she humiliated me, and I despised birthdays since. Also, Cerise.” He smiled when his girlfriend snorted. “I even hated my own.”

He gently cupped her face and turned her head to make her look at him, his features soft.

“But you...you made me love it again,” he murmured. “You gave me the most wonderful gift I could ask for, Bridgette Cheng. Thank you.”

Bridgette smiled as she met his lips.

“Happy belated birthday, my love.”


End file.
